Describe Me
by shamrockroses
Summary: Miss Spider wonders how this rowdy, disruptive bug would describe her using only one word. Little does she know it comes easier to him than she thinks. CentiSpider oneshot.


**Title: Describe Me**

**Rating: K**

**Pairing: CentiSpider**

**Summary: Miss Spider wonders how this rowdy, disruptive bug would describe her using only one word. Little does she know it come easier to him than she thinks.**

**A/N: ****Omg omg! Hey! I'm on a new fandom!**

**What's up everyone, I'm shamrockroses and I'm here with a new story of mine centered on Centipede and Miss Spider, a couple I've recently been interested in after I'd relived my childhood for about an hour and a half watching a little movie that goes by the name of James and the Giant Peach! Woo!**

**Disclaimer: I wasn't even alive they when thay made this movie, so I don't own it:p**

* * *

**Describe Me**

It was a strangely quiet day in the giant peach pit, for James was off at school while each bug was doing their own thing elsewhere. The sun was shining outside, casting a cheerful shadow through the windows of the house. Only Miss Spider remained alone as she happily cooked dinner away for the soon-to-be arriving occupants that shared the cozy home with her.

Or so she thought she was alone.

Heavy footsteps thundered down the stairs audibly, sounding much similar to a herd of fleeing buffalo. But this buffalo wasn't feeling, no. This buffalo was here to completely infuriate the mysterious arcana, just like he does every day.

"Hey, Angel Fangs!' Centipede shouted a little too loud for Miss Spider's liking.

She turned to face him. There was a visible look of clear vexation painted onto her sharp features.

"What," her voice said with monotone as she calmly dried two gloved legs with a nearby dish towel. Afterwards he gave that charming signature smile of his that has impacted so many girls other than herself.

His arms rose slightly, defensively almost. "What, I can't say hello to my favorite spider?"

At once she spun back around to finish chopping a pile of freshly rinsed carrots, trying to hide the wide grin that had spread across her face, but ultimately failing to.

A few seconds then passed by without a sound, and when she couldn't hear a snarky reply being ludicrously fired towards her, Miss Spider thought that the centipede had gone. Gone off to someplace better than where he was, bugging her with absolutely no cheesy pun intended. Though when she saw a short arm reach over on her side to swipe another knife, she knew he had not given up on attempting to feed her the daily dose of aggravation from his amused being.

The foreign spider slowly rotated once more to face the rowdy bug, which was in the middle of graciously dicing a round of green bell peppers. His tongue was cutely poking out of his mouth as he concentrated on the tedious task at hand in a way that made little butterflies play tag in her stomach. And even though he was basically cutting at the rate of a sloth, about ready to chop one of his careless fingers clean off, she still found him to be the most attractive thing ever.

So she decided to watch him for just a few enjoyable seconds with a gaze admirable pleasure. Only a moment passed as soon as she had started when Centipede's sparkling aqua eyes flicked up to meet her bright jade ones.

Without any haste she immediately whirled her round head back to the carrot she had ceased to cut, a slight blush visible on her framed cheeks.

There was a small chuckle from Centipede that she heard suddenly, which made her cringe even more than expected of her. She then sensed near body heat of a very close insect, smelling the musky scent of cologne, and before she could react, the surprised bug was enchantingly spun around by no other than the disruptive centipede himself, crashing soundlessly into his chest.

Her rounded face was pressed up against him, comfortably warm and snug, surrounded by a shell of total protection. Arms magically found themselves to her waist, gradually trailing up and down. She breathed throatily into his neck, pulling herself closer against him.

Miss Spider looked up, looked up into those beautiful aquarium blue eyes, and smiled a smile no other could. Not noticing his antennas wiggle would be like saying you didn't notice a gigantic peach perched atop the Empire State Building. But she thought nothing of it except the fact that _she_ was the reason they were brushing her face ever so softly, making it hard to breathe.

The Centipede smirked into her short ebony hair, ruffling it just a smidge.

The teasing of emotions with playful grins and childish tickles went on for quite some time until their two faces somehow became only centimeters apart, separated by a barrier of questions yet to be answered. Intakes of breathe caught in their throat. Centipede's many arms securely tightened on the waist of a thinking spider. All movement stopped. No words were said.

An idea popped into Miss Spider's head a moment later. What if, before she went another step further with the man who her heart proudly belonged to, she asked him a certain question? A question that had nearly appeared in her jumbled thoughts just a second a go, taking over them for the time that it had illuminated.

It wasn't really a special question, but more closely related to another wonder of the world.

When she snapped out of her thoughts, she realized her eyes were closed, and she was slightly leaning in, as was he, feeling his hot breathe and the closeness of his features. She then came to remember what she wanted to ask. She mentally slapped herself for getting too lost in him.

Clearly her throat between their almost touching lips, she spoke in a whisper.

"Centipede." He melted the way her velvety voice said his name as one of her hands came to caress his heated cheek. "How would you describe me using one word?"

He didn't even have to think. With the click of his tongue, one bold statement rapidly, calmly, rolled out of his mouth.

"_Mine." _

A pair of his hands protectively but gently grabbed her small face suddenly, and he crashed his lips to hers without another word said.

* * *

_I would love it if you reviewed! Also if you like Kick Buttowski or The Powerpuff Girls, please check out my other stories!:)_


End file.
